A Tasty Slice of Normalcy
by Wordgawk
Summary: Rin makes an odd request which Archer does not mind obliging to.


Author's note: I like Archer and Rin's dynamic relationship and that means... fanfic time! Short and sweet was my intention for this story because it is a "slice" after all and not the whole fruit. ^_^ Story takes place around the middle of the series just before Rin becomes a part of the Shirou household. Read and review!

* * *

A Tasty Slice of Normalcy

Archer laughs. He doesn't hold back. The bubbling of emotion rising from his chest makes his broad shoulders shake. His Master Rin has requested him to fulfill an unusual favor. She hasn't asked him this before which is one of the reasons he finds her plea humorous. They're inside her home, the sunlight streaming in from the windows on this clear day. She tended to get funny ideas when the sun was out.

Rin, hearing his laughter, stares at him like he's grown an extra head. Her mouth pulls down as she's miffed. Bewilderment is cute on her. "W-what? Why is that so funny?"

He has already turned away from her, trying to calm down. Why her request was causing such amusement he lets slide. He wishes to soak in the moment of normalcy. With the Holy Grail war picking up its pace and chaos brewing, Archer relishes in the easygoing feeling. Fighting is inevitable and without fail his skills will be required.

"Hey, are you listening? Will you do it?"

Rin's sharp question settles him down. He turns his neck towards her. "You want me to assist you in cleaning your room." A slip of musical teasing enters his affirmation.

She nods. "It's a mess."

"Huh, a worker ant. I'm honored you think of me that way." He sneers. Truthfully, he doesn't abhor cleaning -he enjoys it, actually- but riling Rin did have its perverse fun.

There is a frown from Rin. "No, you're capable and I need you."

Despite knowing the context she means those words in, a satisfied thrill shoots down Archer's spine. A Master needing her Servant at her side. Being useful has perks.

She has begun to walk away pointedly. To her room, no doubt. Archer stands in his spot longer, his gaze lingering on her receding back. Eagerness was not going to turn him into a slavering puppy and chase after her. By the time he reaches the doorway of her room, Rin is already scurrying around with some tomes.

The room is not the definition of tidy. In fact, it is quite the opposite. Scattered spell books, mini vials, the random stray potion lying here and there; these things were not the repertoire of a normal girl's bedroom. More items related to sorcery were on the floor than her other possessions. Archer leans leisurely against the doorjamb. "What, no opened cookie bags?"

Rin stacks her armful of books on the edge of her bed. "I don't eat in here. I've been preparing for a move."

Archer raises a brow. This is news. "Sick of this grand mansion, are you?"

"This isn't permanent. I'm going to help Shirou work on his latent abilities. They're weak, but with my guidance he'll learn fast."

She is going to give advice to that foolish boy? Emiya had a thick skull and no amount of words could persuade him to become less of an idealistic idiot than he already was. Archer nears her, his voice level. "You're moving in with him?"

"Yep, for a while. He's hopeless without me. If anyone needs tips from Rin Tohsaka, it's him."

"My, my, you're eager." This observation slides out earnestly, though Archer intends it be a joke. The caught look on Rin's face turns her away and towards her bed where she puts down the towering stack of books.

Before he can inquire further, the high-rise of paper immediately tips over to the side. Tomes fall off the mattress. Rin dives after them and tries to salvage what she can. She sends herself flying too hard. She bounces off the mattress and tumbles off her bed just like the books. There's a yelp when she thumps on the floor. Ironically, more books are on the ground than the bed now.

Archer mustn't laugh. He respects her enough not to intentionally insult her but sometimes she was rather silly. He clears his throat intently. "Might I be of some assistance?"

Rin doesn't reply. She doesn't move right away, either.

"Master?"

She inhales quickly. "I'm fine. Long jump is not for me." The answer is also fast. She slowly raises herself to a sitting position using her right hand. Her skirt has risen up some tantalizing couple inches and she hastily pushes it down with the same hand. She shoots him a disgruntled look in case Archer has any lewd thoughts. She is avoiding use of her other hand.

"What's wrong?" Archer moves to kneel next to his Master but she is already rising on her feet.

To negate his concern, she waves a dismissive hand -the injured left one. She shows some teeth in a tight grin. "I told you I'm ok. I've got more important things to think about. I need to count my stash of gems. I've forgotten already how many there are." She moves to her partly cleared desktop and peers into a glass jar where her repository of Prana jewels are encased. These jewels mean a lot to her, Archer knows. He has seen her count them regularly.

He chooses to speed up her activity as he stands. He raises a Reinforced glance to the shiny colors, scans twice, then gazes at her. "183. Now, your hand."

Rin's eyebrow twitches. "You can't count that fast."

"Rin." His tone is firmer.

"What's the big deal?" The stubborn girl sticks her arm out for him to inspect. Her face has a grimace like a kid squirming before getting a flu shot from the doctor. Rin doesn't like to be reliant for help but if she has to, she will accept it. She'll fight the way before she does.

"If my Master has an injury, it is best if her Servant fixes it." His response is smooth. Archer merely watches her hand as she shakes it twice, then turns it at various angles upon his request. He sees Rin roll her eyes in impatience when he doesn't say anything, but keeps examining.

"Are you done?" She wiggles her hand once more for effect.

Archer had already known her wrist would not suffer any long term effects after the first jiggle, but having Rin jump through his evaluative hoops was a delight. He nods. "Be careful next time."

The young woman laughs. "It's my room, not the battlefield. I'll be fine." Yet another load of magical books are in her grasp. She backs up from her desk to scout for a good spot to place them. Her heel bumps a heavy container filled with purple liquid. Backwards she falls again.

Archer shifts directly behind the unbalanced woman and catches her by the shoulders. The cruel mistress of gravity is against him as he seizes his Master a mite too late. He goes down too. At least he avoids smacking the back of his head on the carpet. The same can't be said for Rin when her head whacks hard against his solid chest.

Both of them lay face up on the floor, mutely staring at the ceiling. Rin conveniently uses her Servant's upper torso as a pillow because she's not moving off. Archer doesn't mind even with her heap of hefty literature bundled in her arms. A serene moment like this he hopes to hold. He contemplates if it is appropriate to make a tawdry remark about her clumsiness without her taking offense. He really wants to.

In the silence of the room, Rin finally clears her throat. "Oh, Archer, have I ever told you how much I've admired your organizational skills?"

- THE END -


End file.
